


Conquered

by Pokebob



Category: Ben 10 Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 09:18:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12528056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pokebob/pseuds/Pokebob
Summary: Queen Looma stretched luxuriously out on the betrothal bed, the happiest of smiles played across her lips. Truly she had lucked out in her quest for a husband. For unlike the unfit Kevin who had once held the honor of being engaged to her, her NEW husband Ben was a much better specimen.It wasn't just the fact that his Tetramand form had beaten her in combat. Nor was it the fact that his Human form could last far longer than any of the pitiful males who had ever come to court her. It wasn't even the fact that she could sample lovers from all over the galaxy - and the next two over. No, it wasn't any of those things.It was all of them and more.Written for the deviant souls of 4chans /co/ board, and inspired by art of Looma posing with Ben in a slave collar. One shot. Complete.





	Conquered

Queen Looma stretched luxuriously out on the betrothal bed, the happiest of smiles played across her lips. Truly she had lucked out in her quest for a husband. For unlike the unfit Kevin who had once held the honor of being engaged to her, her NEW husband Ben was a much better specimen.

It wasn't just the fact that his Tetramand form had beaten her in combat. Nor was it the fact that his Human form could last far longer than any of the pitiful males who had ever come to court her. It wasn't even the fact that she could sample lovers from all over the galaxy - and the next two over. No, it wasn't any of those things.

It was all of them and more.

Truthfully, it hadn't been terribly easy to get him to settle down with her. Despite challenging her to combat and winning, Looma found that Ben was highly resistant to commitment, and every time she came to retrieve him, he beat her again. And again. And again. It was frustrating, and also hot as hell.  
  
A muffled groan issued from deep within the soft cushions next to her. Queen Looma tugged on her King Consort's chain, dragging him up by the collar to bring him closer to her. Ben didn't much like that. Looma didn't much care. She had spent too long attempting to drag him back home with her, and had no intention of letting him escape to start the chase again. No. Her prize had been hard won. The collar would stay on.

  
"Husband..." Looma crooned, wrapping two of her arms around Ben in a rib crushing embrace. "I'm so glad to see you're awake! Last night was so wonderful~ You really do spoil me!"

  
"Owww.... Not so hard... I'm still bruised and sore... " Ben grunted as the air was forced out of his lungs. This woman was going to be the death of him!

  
The Tetramand queen giggled happily. Oh how jealous all her friends and enemies must be! She ignored the human's whines of discomfort and nuzzled her face in the crook of his neck. Was there any better way to spend one's honeymoon than in the embrace of your new lover? She certainly didn't think so.

  
"How long do you think it will take?" She murmered, tenderly kissing a deep purple bruise that had formed on Ben's neck from their previous night's activities, and moving a trail of kisses along his throat.

  
"How long will -ah! - will what take?" The disgraced hero squirmed in his wife's hold. He wasn't about to admit it, but already his body was responding to Looma's attention.

  
"For the BABY, silly" She gazed down at him with loving eyes. "As queen of my people, I'm expected to provide an Heir to the throne, you know. Mmmm.... and I'm SO lucky to have you to be the one to provide it for me!"

  
If Ben had been squirming before, it was nothing compared to now. Baby? Him? Oh no. Oh no. No no no no. He was DEFINITELY not ready for that. He couldn't be a father! He wasn't ready for that kind of responsibility! It had been one thing to lay eggs as a Necrofriggian. At least when those hatched, they flew off into space and he knew he'd never have to see them again. But this? This was different! He knew enough about Tetramand society to know that as the father, HE would be the one expected to take care of the child. And no way could he continue saving the universe if he had to be a full time babysitter.

  
"Wait what? No, I can't..." Ben started, but quickly scrambled for some better words when he saw the darkening look on Looma's face, and felt her grip tightening around his waist. "I mean... What's the hurry? You know, we have our whole lives in... Happily wedded bliss... to come up with an heir. Why do we need to worry about it right away?"

  
He breathed a sigh of relief as he felt her grip loosen, and her face snuggle into him again.

  
"Oh Husband, you just don't understand my people. Just because YOUR people are lazy like that, doesn't mean mine are." She shifted herself into a more comfortable position on the bed, and gently set Ben on her stomach. Two of her arms supported her own weight, while the other two hands gripped his thin hips, slowly grinding them into her own. "My people expect an heir right away, so that I can get back to ruling properly. The sooner we make one, the sooner we can get back to doing this for fun~"

Ben's stomach dropped, even has his dick started rising to attention.  
  
/Traitor.../ He thought miserably, knowing full well that by now Looma knew exactly what to do to him to get what she wanted. He hadn't even been awake for ten minutes, and already he was starting to get uncomfortably hard.  
  
One hand released his hips in favor of exploring the bruised flesh on his torso, while the other took hold of the heavy chain that was gently swinging from the collar around his neck. Dusky red fingers traced each bruise on Ben's body. They were marks that announced to the world that it belonged to Queen Looma Redwind. Surely nobody else could have marred the Hero of the Universe, of this Looma was certain. It filled her with pride, and also arousal.  
  
Her new husband too, was also showing his arousal, and it brought her much happiness. Normally, a Tetramand male needed several days to rest and recuperate after a frenzied mating session. But Ben wasn't a Tetramand, and it was clear that HE didn't need much time to recuperate at all. Either humans were the best lovers in the universe, or he was simply that attracted to her. Maybe it was a little of column A and a little of column B. No matter. It was still super hot, and she pulled on his chain. This changed his body posture, and forced his cock to press into her taut stomach muscles. So what if he wasn't as big as the partners she usually had? The past few nights had proven to Looma that sex was much like a battle. It wasn't the size of the sword that mattered, but what one's technique was. And the boy certainly had technique! How good it was to be in possession of such a prize! She almost felt guilty about stealing him away from the rest of the galaxy.  
  
Almost.  
  
Ben struggled to remain upright as Looma gave a yank on his 'leash'. Not that it did any good. She was stronger than him, and likely stronger than most of his alien forms. His human form didn't stand a chance, and he topped face forward into her ample chest, earning an adoring giggle out of his Tetramand lover.  
  
"Oh ho! Are you so eager to get started then?" She broke out into a wide grin, and eagerly flipped them both over, slamming Ben into the mattress. "I'm so happy you finally came to your senses, Husband. Let's not waste any more time. I need you to put a baby in me!"

Ben couldn't help himself as a whine escaped his throat. He REALLY didn't want the responsibility of fatherhood on his shoulders. But at the same time, his dick REALLY wanted to be stuffed inside of something hot and wet. He struggled uselessly against the strong hands that pinned him down, but it only seemed to spur Looma on. She shifted her body to a comfortable position above him, and Ben's dick twitched expectantly.  
  
"I want you to tell me something, Husband." Looma gingerly rubbed her sopping wet opening along Ben's shaft, earning a desperate groan and an involuntary thrust upwards from her small partner. "Are all humans this eager when it comes to mating? Or is our bond so special that you can preform like this just for me?"  
  
Ben's mind drew a blank. Was there a good answer for this? If he said it was all humans, Looma might get upset, and kick his butt. If he said it was just him being attracted to her, she might get the wrong idea, and he'd wind up getting fucked to death. Though given his current level of horniness, that last thing didn't seem like it would be all that bad. He struggled to form a coherent thought through the cloud of hormones.  
  
"I... uh... Both? Yeah... both!" That was as good of an answer as Ben could come up with, but it seemed to satisfy the Tetramand Queen, "Yeah, see, humans like sex. Like, a lot. Alot alot. And we like it even more when it's with somebody we care about."  
  
"Oh! I just knew it!" Looma beamed, sitting back and enveloping his cock within her in a smooth, fluid motion. There was no resistance, only the hot embrace of her soaked inner walls.  
  
Ben let out a low groan as the heat of her body surrounded him. It wasn't fair. Something that was so wrong shouldn't feel SO fucking good. He didn't want to 'put a baby in her'. But he did want to cum.  
  
Fortunately for Looma, working in close proximity with Gwen had taught him a few things. Namely that if you finish before your woman all the time, she'd find a way to finish on her own, and you might not necessarily like how she winds up doing it. Ben hadn't envied Kevin on that day. Not when his cousin had magically forced the boy erect, and rode him until SHE was satisfied, no matter how much he'd howled about being oversensitive after cumming.  
  
And so, with the fear of an unsatisfied Looma instilled in his mind, Ben went to work on bringing his lover to orgasm. He started with slow steady strokes angled ~just~ right, and listened for her breathing to change. As it increased, so too did the speed of his thrusts. Looma met him at every one, slamming her own hips down to meet him, and driving his cock as deep into her body as it would go.  
  
It was times like this, that Ben wished he was a bigger man. Not that he was displeased with the size of his dick. Not at all. And judging from the way Looma was riding him, it was pretty clear that SHE wasn't displeased with it either. She met each of his thrusts in turn, slamming her own hips to meet his. No, what Ben really wanted was to be a taller, more solidly built man. One who wasn't going to find his pelvis shattered by the violent lovemaking of his alien bride.  
  
He tried not to notice as she arched her back, his name tumbling from her lips as she continued to bounce up and down on his cock. He could practically hear his bones creaking in protest. Instead, he focused on keeping the pace with Looma, and hoping upon hoping that he wouldn't cum before she did.  
  
On her end, Queen Looma was having the time of her life. Though one never would have guessed it by looking at him, the scrawny human frame beneath her was providing a tremendous amount of pleasure. Each powerful thrust from below built up delicious heat inside her, and the crimson skinned queen knew it was only a matter of time before she lost herself to the feelings entirely.

In one smooth motion, she flipped herself and her husband over, not wanting to fall off the bed like she did the very first time she'd rode him to completion. That had been beyond embarrassing!  
  
Ben give a small groan of relief as their positions changed. At least now he could focus on the task at hand instead of whether or not he was going to wind up crushed in a fit of passion. Strong legs wrapped around his waist, drawing him closer with each thrust. At the rate they were going, Ben knew he had to finish her off soon. He simply wasn't going to last. Time to bring out the secret weapons...

Looma grabbed triple fistfuls of blankets (the fourth securely wrapped with her husband's leash), gasping and writhing under her skillful lover's ministrations. Sweet mother of the endless battleground! How did he DO these things to her? Impossibly dextrous human hands danced their way around her body, gently brushing up against sensitive skin that burned like fire with each feather-light touch. Already she could feel the beginnings of her own orgasm bubbling up from deep within her core.  
  
Sweat poured off of the young hero, and he prayed that Looma would finish soon. She was close, that much was certain, but after nearly a solid week of being fucked into submission, Ben was running out of steam. He redoubled his efforts, ignoring his aching muscles. Any second now... Any second...  
  
There!  
  
With an anguished cry torn from her throat, the Tetramand queen seized her lover ever closer as a climax rippled through her body. Ben felt the powerful muscles wrapped around his dick spasm rhythmically, milking every last drop of seed out of him as he finally allowed himself relax enough for his own happy ending.  
  
With a contented sigh, Looma sank back down into the comfortable bed cushions, the warm afterglow enveloping her senses. A lovely sense of calm washed over her, and she dragged her human mate into a tender embrace. The weak protest he gave was absolutely adorable, and she snuggled her face into his damp hair.  
  
"Oh Husband..." she purred drowsily, giving him a small squeeze. "You're the best thing I've ever conquered."


End file.
